Smuggler Luck: Sakura Strikes Back
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Two years have pass as the New Republic is hosting a peace treaty with the Imperial Remnants. But in a unknown location in the Outer Rim, Sakura forces are about to launch there attack. Sequel of Smuggler Luck. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the series Naruto or Star Wars, Call of Duty that is owned by their respected creators. I also don't own Mark Frey, Mina Frey, Rainah Frey and Jason Frey is owned by Kaien Kurayami. Jerid is owned by J. Hellscythe.

Two years have pass as the New Republic is hosting a peace treaty with the Imperial Remnants. But in a unknown location in the Outer Rim, Sakura forces are about to launch there attack.

Smuggler Luck: Sakura Strikes Back

It was two years after Thrawn campaign end with the death of the Grand Admiral himself. Danzo, who was Sideous reborn, is also dead. A lot of things have happen during the past two years, such as the New Republic hosting a dignitary from the Empire at Coruscant.

XxX

Leia, Jerid, and Asajj were in the Private Communications Chamber waiting for Ambassador Furgan of Carida to contact them. Finally, after it was six minutes past the specified time, they received a distinctly poor transmission from the Ambassador. 'The distinct lack of respect this man is displaying may very well be the death of him,' Jerid thought to himself.

"Alright," Furgan said rudely, "What is it you wanted."

Jerid immediately reached out with the Force and began choking the Ambassador, "Let me explain something you worthless piece of shit: if you say you're going to do something, you had better do it. If you say you're going to be somewhere at a specific time, then you had better be there." He then released the Ambassador from his grasp, "You will be respectful, or I'll see you dead at my feet."

The ambassador coughed as air flood his longs, "Is this how you rebel scum treat foreign ambassadors?"

"No," replied Asajj, "That's how a former Sith Lord treat's people who don't show proper respect." A cruel smile spread across his face as she said, "Then again, you should know all about how the Sith deal with those who anger them."

The ambassador had a look of pure terror on his face as he know what Vader does to people. He would have to be careful around these two or else he suffer the same fate all those men did when they anger Vader. Death by having your throat crushing is not something he would what to experience.

"Do I make myself clear," asked the Miraluka.

Furgan nodded his head saying, "Transparently sir."

"Good," stated the Miraluka, "We wanted to inform you that we'd be hosting a party as a way of showing hospitality."

"Th-thank you sir," Furgan said with a slight bow, "Will there be anything else?"

"No," replied the Miraluka, "That'll be all."

The ambassador them ended the transmission without saying another word. Leia finally broke the silence asking, "Are you sure you can't teach of how to do that?"

"The Power of the Dark Side is like a drug," replied Reaver, "Once you've had it in your system, it's damn near impossible to get out... Trust me when I say you're better off not knowing it."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Leia: it was moments like this that proved he was pushing 90.

"I wonder how the Uzumaki family doing and if they got the invite." Princess Leia said

"They just arrived a few hours ago," replied Jerid.

Xxxx

The Uzumaki family have arrived as Hinata looked pregnant as she was holding the hand of her two year old son Boruto..

"Now be on your best behavior Boruto." Hinata said to her son.

Boruto pouted and said, "No!"

Hinata could only sigh: toddlers were so difficult.

Xxxx

Mark, Mei, Jason, and Rainah were growing more exasperated by the second. "We really shouldn't be surprised by their behavior," sighed Rainah, "Bane never got to have a childhood and Zannah is arguably the most childish person in existence."

"I just wish they wouldn't drag Mina into it," Bane, Zannah, and Mina were playing a game of tag, and the Adults were it.

Mina wasn't as attune to the subtle shifts in the currents of the Force, but Bane and Zannah were. They were all but dragging the poor girl around.

Xxxx

Jerid and Asajj entered their personal living quarters where their daughter, Asajj Visas Marr, was being watched by Lady Kaguya and Ysanne Isard. The girl had been born without eyes: a rare occurrence for Miraluka Hybrids. As a result, she is her Fathers world.

"I trust our daughter wasn't too much trouble," asked Asajj as Jerid picked the little girl up.

Kaguya giggled, "She's so mild-mannered that I can't believe it."

"No kidding," added Ysanne, "I've known house plants that were fussier than she is."

"What about Hego," asked Jerid, referring to the Clone of Darth Sidious he had the Kaminoan's make for him.

"A little fussy, but nothing to terrible," stated Kaguya.

It had taken a bit of convincing, but he had managed to persuade Mon Mothma to allow him to create and Train a clone of Sidious.

-Flashback-

"You want to do what?!"

"I said I wish to create a clone of Darth Sidious," repeated Jerid.

Mon Mothma massaged her temples "What could have possibly possessed a man as intelligent as yourself to do something so foolish?"

"My master say great potential in Sidious," stated Jerid, "But that potential was never truly realized... I want to see what my Sibling Student is truly capable of."

-Flashback Ends-

As a result, Hego Marr was, for all intensive purposes, born.

XxX

Sasuke Uchiha and his wife Maris Uchiha arrived five min just after the Uzumaki Family. Maris was holding there daughter, Sarada Uchiha who was born with bad eyesight so she was wearing glasses.

"Don't play with your glasses darling." Maris said to her daughter, who was messing around with her glasses.

"Sorry mom." Sarada simply said.

"I still don't trust this meeting or imperial politician." Sasuke commented.

"It's imperial politician I wouldn't be surprise if all this bull is actually a elaborate scheme to assassinate Mon Mothma." Maris replied to her husband.

"That's mostly likely the case, since I still find it hard to believe the empire would actually send a ambassador to the New Republic." Sasuke said as he was still a Sith and to a Sith there is no such thing as peace.

"Oh there's the Uzumaki Family." Maris said as she spotted Naruto, Hinata and Boruto waiting for them.

The Uzumaki noticed them too and walked up to them. "Hey Sasuke," said Naruto: he and the Devaronian had become close friends over the past two years.

"How's life been treating you Naruto," asked the only male Uchiha alive.

Naruto's signature grin was plastered all over his face, "We're expecting another baby in a couple of weeks."

"We can tell," replied Maris.

Xxxx

Meanwhile in space over Coruscant a lone Arc-170 was flying through a series of rings. The Starfighter was being very careful as it flew through these rings since one small misstep will trigger a non-lethal shot from the rings.

"Come on Ino be more alert." Shikamaru said as ARC-170 kept on flying through the rings.

"I'm being alert, you the one that complain about my flying being troublesome." Ino replied.

"Roar." Chouji roared as the Wookie was in the gunner seat.

"Still at least you're using the force to guide you through this." Shikamaru commented.

"Barris is a good teacher, plus she set up this course as well." Ino replied as they pass the last ring, which cause Ino to head to Coruscant.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked as Ino just looked at him.

"I'm going to try to landing at the Senate Hall." Ino replied with a determine look on her face.

"Are you crazy!" Shikamaru shouted while Chouji just roared.

"I got this in the bag, but if you don't what any accidents you two lazy bums help me!" Ino shouted as both males started working on navigation while using the force as well. Soon they landed in one of the private hanger, while Ino took notice of Barriss, Ahoska and Sentor Riyo Chuchi were waiting for them.

"Did we do well Master?" Ino asked

Barriss smiled and said, "Yes, you did so well that Riyo agreed to purchase three X-Wing Star Fighters for each of you."

"Oh yes!" Ino shouted in happiness while Chouji roar in approval.

"This is going to be so troublesome." the Shikamaru said with a sigh, while Ino looked at the Zabrak.

"Quiet you lazy bum of a Zabrak, at least you can't complain anymore of my flying skills!" Ino retorted while Shikamaru just looked at the feisty Twi'lek. Chouji just roared agreeing with Ino.

"You right Chouji." Shikamaru lazily said

Xxxxxx

Luke had spent the last two years training under Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Rahm Kota, and Jerid himself so he could become a Jedi Master. Now that he has been acknowledged as such, is on his way to meet with Jerid about his desire to create a New Jedi Order. He knows the Miraluka is a resourceful individual, and if anyone can help him track down Jedi hopefuls, it's Jerid Marr. He was about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal Jerid sitting at his desk, writing things in a black notebook. "I know why you're here," stated Jerid as he continued jotting things down, "You wish to create a New Jedi Order, and you want both my help in doing so, as well as my advice on things such as finding candidates, training them, and finding a place to do so."

"Can you help?" asked Luke.

Jerid snapped his notebook shut and have Luke his full attention. "What you want to do will not be easy," stated the Miraluka, "There are times where you will fail."

"Even so, the New Republic needs a New Jedi Order." Luke said

Jerid smiled before saying, "And a New Jedi Order it shall have."

"I need a way to track down Potential Recruits," stated Luke.

"You already know what to look for," stated Jerid, "You just need a way to identify whether or not the individual in question is Force-Sensitive."

"You have a way of doing that," asked Luke.

Jerid walked up to Luke and placed his hand's on the man's temples. "There's an Isolated nub in the mind," explained Jerid, "If I were to touch it with the Force on a normal being it would do nothing." He hovered over the nub he mentioned, "but if I touch it on a Force-Sensitive..." Suddenly, Jerid flew across the room and through ten walls before stopping.

"It's a reflex," Luke noted.

Jerid stood up and began dusting himself off before walking back up to Luke. "That is correct, and there are two contributing factors to the power behind that push: your potential power, and your mastery of said potential."

"Anything else," asked Luke.

Jerid sat back down and said, "The Sith developed a means of finding Force-Sensitives without being obvious... We learned how to sense the presence of other Force-Sensitives."

"Are there any limitations to this ability," asked Luke.

Jerid picked up his notebook and began writing again, "It only has a range of 300 meters."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," said Luke, "How does it work?"

Jerid tapped his fingers to Luke's Forehead, "Normally I'd teach you the old fashioned way, but since it takes at least two weeks to do so, That should cover it."

Luke was surprised when the Miraluka handed him a Datapad. "What's this," he asked.

"That is a list of possible Force-Sensitives," answered Jerid.

Luke realized that this would make his search a LOT easier and bowed respectfully, "Thank you Master Marr."

"Think nothing of it," the former Sith Lord said cordially, "Being thorough is an old habit of mine."

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here it is the sequel to TUAOA: Naruto Smuggler Luck. Sorry for taking so long. But I hope all of you like it.

Thank you very much J. Hellscythe for helping out massive in this chapter. You're the best buddy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the series Naruto or Star Wars, Call of Duty that is owned by their respected creators. I also don't own Mark Frey, Mina Frey, Rainah Frey and Jason Frey is owned by Kaien Kurayami. Jerid is owned by J. Hellscythe.

Two years have pass as the New Republic is hosting a peace treaty with the Imperial Remnants. But in a unknown location in the Outer Rim, Sakura forces are about to launch there attack.

Smuggler Luck: Sakura Strikes Back

Chapter 2

Jerid and Ventress were waiting for the arrival of there quest as the party was going underway right now.

"I hope that bastard just gets here. He taking bit to long to my liking. Still find it a bit hard to believe the Empire would actually send a ambassador. What you think of this Jerid." Ventress said to her husband.

"There's always an ulterior motive with these Imperial bastards," stated Jerid, "the trick is figuring out said motive."

"So very true including with this so called ambassador." Hinata said as her and Naruto approached as Boruto was with them.

"I guessing you severely dislike this ambassador." Ventruss said

"I think of him as a idiot who will cause trouble. Plus he was extremely loyal to the Emperor. So I find it insulting to think he would actually make peace with the people that cause the emperor death." Hinata said

I wouldn't be surprise he had utter motive for this so call peace talk." Hinata said

"Why you think he would try something?" Naruto asked his wife.

"He is as I repeat a fool. He would do something foolish even in the face of his own destruction thinking he can get away. He might be a Cardian but he is extremely loyal to the Empire." Hinata said Soon the door open as the Ruler of Cardia Furgan also the ambassador for the Empire walked in.

"Well hello Ambassador." Hinata simply said with a smile on her face. She loathe the men and she just remember know he took something from her lab a long time ago that was suppose to cure Hanabi. Special Nanomachine she developed that was suppose to cure the disease. But when he came over unannounced. She took notice her prototypes went missing. She always suspect he took it. But knowing with how the Emperor had a part in Hanabi sickness. She wonder if her nanomachine disappearance had anything to do with it. But she didn't got proof either that he did do it.

"You arrived on time that is good." Jerid said as he really didn't like the men.

"Anyway enjoy the party." Hinata said

"I do not talk to rebel whor..." Furgan started to choke on his breath as he can feel his throat being slowly crushed.

"Watch what you say around my child and for your information. I am Darth Alder but also known as Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said as the men eye widen in shock. Soon she let him go as he greedly shallow air.

"That is a warning." Hinata said as her and her family left.

"Just like the lady said enjoy the party but be on your best behavior." Jerid warn as both him and his wife left the Ambassador alone. The party was going underway as Jerid and Hinata kept eye on Furgan. Soon the party got more underway as they weren't focusing on the Cardian Ambassador anymore. Until Jerid and Hinata took notice of the men approaching Mon Mothma with drink in his hand.

Jerid sensed something off about the drink in the Imperial Ambassador's hand and reached out with the Force, identifying it as a group of Nanmachines. 'So that's his ploy,' the Miraluka thought to himself as a smirk appeared on his face, 'Let's see how he reacts to me throwing a monkey wrench in his plans.'

"To Mon Mothma, who calls herself leader of the New Republic-" Furgan then went to toss his 'drink' in Mon Mothma's face, only recieve a surprise when the liquid in his cup didn't splash across Mon Mothma's face... He tried again a few times before looking into the cup, at which point the liquid shot out of the glass and into his face.

"Did you really think that one of the Force-Sensitives here wouldn't notice what you were up to," Jerid mocked, "Run along little man, maybe you're precious Empire can help you."

"I would if I were you if those are what I think it is. My Virus Buster which you did denied taking. Then you going to be in a world of trouble." Hinata said

"But run along fool I wonder if they actually would bother saving you at all." Hinata said coldily. Furgan decide to run away in order to save himself. He soon pass by a women that just enter. It was Isard as she was with Hego right now. She looked at the person that just left.

"Is that Furgan?" Isard muttered to herself as she then spotted Jerid as she approached him.

"Jerid!" Isard called out to the Miraluka.

"Jerid I have to tell you something important that just happen." Isard said a little bit out of breath since she ran half way.

"One of Emperor private listening outpost went dark two hours ago in the outer rim." Isard said

"It was design to monitor approach of a wild space alien race that he believe will one day invade the empire." Isard said

Jerid paused briefly before saying, "Find me all available information concerning this threat."

"I will do that at once." Isard replied

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile at a planet located in the outer rim system almost bordering the wildspace. A massive amount of ship were gathering around it. There were numerous star destroyers and a Eclipse Class Super Star Destroyer. On the planet surface were remain of a massive listening outpost which was bombarded with asteroids turning that into a massive crater. On the Eclipse Class ship inside the bridge. Sakura was watching the view port.

"OKay that outpost been taken care off and been destroyed." Sakura said

"Yes there was no survivors." a bridge bunny said.

"Good and now we going to do what the rebel did to the empire except with my own twist. They will most likely believe it is that race of alien the Emperor believe would have invaded. But I killed all of them off. Still we have the element of surprise so we going into phase 1 of our plan soon since Phase 0 have finish." Sakura said

"Yes and we receiving confirmation from other parts of our fleet that they take care of the other outpost." A bridge operator said

"Good tell them to head into wildspace then return to home base we going to start phase 1 soon." Sakura said as all of the ship soon left the area.

Xxxxxx

There was senate hearing be hold as Isard have given Jerid all the information she can give Jerid on this alien invasion.

"Jerid why did you decide to host senate meeting?" Mon Mothma asked

"Because the New Republic going to be dealing with a invasion from unknown race of alien." Jerid said

"What make you so sure of that Mister Jerid." a senator asked

"Because one of the Emperor Private Listening Outpost just suddenly went silent and most likely more as well." Jerid said

"That is worrying but could it just be pirate raids?" another senator asked a bit worried and hope it was just that.

"Not unless all these pirate decide to raid all these outpost all at once." Jerid said as he hold up a holotape.

"This has all the information of each outpost condition right now." Jerid said as he place the holotape in as show a massive outpost chart which were all grey out and showing the same galactic time.

"What do you suggest be our course of action then Jerid?" Mon Mothma asked

"Be prepare for attacks and be prepare for War." Jerid said

I'm really sorry for taking so long to bring this chapter up. Sorry for all of you for taking so long. But in celebration of the new Star Wars Rogue One movie. The chapter is finally completed. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. Also I hope all of you get the chance to see the movie. It very good.

Also thank you very much to one of my best friend J. Hellscythe for helping me get this chapter going. Thank you very much J. Hellscythe.


End file.
